Give me one more day
by SilverLightxx
Summary: La vida siempre nos sorprende. Vive todos los días como si fuera el último. Historia original. Categoría dada por contener canción de 1D .


Aclaración: El relato está escrito desde el punto de vista de un hombre. No tiene nombre.  
Disclaimer: La canción al final pertenece a One Direction, a mi solo me pertenece el relato.

-

La vida es algo que nunca voy a comprender en su totalidad. Jamás voy a entender por qué es, a veces, tan injusta con la pobre gente que se esfuerza cada día por aportar un granito de arena al mundo, por más pequeño que sea, para tratar de cambiar la podrida realidad en la que se vive; y por qué, en vez de abrirle caminos a dichas personas, le presenta magníficas oportunidades a quienes no lo merecen.

Es una queja interna constante con la que vivo la mayoría del tiempo; pero no es más que eso. Una queja. Una a la cual no puedo reclamar a nadie.  
Supongo que solo queda seguir siendo uno mismo y seguir por el camino correcto, porque, algunas veces, las buenas acciones se premian...¿no?

Hay un gran ventanal en mi habitación, por el cual los rayos del alba entran por entre los orificios de la persiana del mismo. Al lado, hay una ventana de dos plazas; bastante confortable de hecho. En un lado, estoy yo. Recostado y observando a un lado mio. ¿Por qué te preguntás? ¿Qué hay de especial acá? Te voy a contar.

A mi lado, descansa la persona más especial del mundo para mí; bueno, una de ellas en realidad. Estás confundido, ¿no es así? Esperá, aún no termino. Son dos personas quienes reposan en la misma cama que yo. La primera, es una hermosa y delicada mujer, de nívea y suave piel, a quien tengo el gusto y la suerte de llamar esposa. Y la otra persona, o mejor dicho, personita, está dentro de la primera; dentro de su vientre.

¡Sí, así como leés! Dentro de su vientre. Mi divina mujer está embarazada, lleva dentro de si al fruto de nuestro amor. Nuestro primer hijo. Será un varón y la verdad estamos ya muy ansiosos por verlo nacer.  
Me encantaría poder permanecer de esta forma todo el día, pero lamentablemente no puedo; ya sabés, el deber llama, y con el deber me refiero al trabajo. Alguien va a tener que alimentar a ese niño, y yo voy a encargarme gustoso de que crezca fuerte y feliz, pero para eso necesito ingresos y para obtenerlos, me debo esforzar.

Me incorporo de mi suave lecho, me aproximo hacia mi guardarropas y me coloco las ropas reglamentarias para un oficinista. Camisa blanca, corbata negra, saco, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.  
Me encuentro ya en mi cubículo de trabajo, sentado en esta silla tan pero tan incómoda y fría. Tengo esta computadora vieja frente a mi, que cada vez que se enciende tarda un montón en terminar el proceso. Varios nos hemos quejado de ello, pero hacen oído sordo. Ya ves, nuestros superiores se preocupan tanto por sus trabajadores... Espero que se haya notado el sarcasmo aplicado.

Ya es casi el mediodía y estoy terminando el papeleo. ¡Estoy feliz! Ya falta poco para volver a casa. En medio de mi último trabajo escucho que suena mi celular, pero olvidé donde lo dejé.  
Lo busco rápidamente en todos lados y, qué tonto, estaba en el bolsillo de mi saco. Bien, tomo el artefacto entre mis manos y respondo, llevándomelo hacia mi oreja izquierda.  
Mi pulso comienza a temblar, mi pupila se dilata, siento como mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera; como si mi corazón fuese a saltar de mi pecho.

¿Qué rayos me pasa? Eso has de estar preguntándote. Bien, querido amigo, te voy a decir qué me pasa y por qué me pongo así. ¡Mi esposa está en el hospital y, además, está en trabajo de parto! ¡Ya viene mi niño!  
Busco a mi jefe a la velocidad de la luz y luego de un largo rato logro convencerlo para que me deje retirarme antes de tiempo, de modo que pudiera acudir al hospital y presenciar en vivo el momento que vengo esperando hace nueve meses.

Después de conducir un largo e interminable camino, llego. Me bajo de mi automovil y corro a todo lo que dan mis temblorosas piernas a la entrada del establecimiento. Pregunto por la ubicación de mi mujer, y, una vez obtenida, vuelvo a correr.

¡Llegué a tu habitación! Pero... un momento, no puedo entrar. ¿Por qué? Quiero ver a mi niño nacer, ¡quiero!  
Pero en ese momento, sale un médico de tu habitación, con una cara de cordero degollado que no se imaginan. Se aproxima a mi y verifica que soy tu esposo. Lleva una mano hacia mi hombro y me mira. Dios, que no sea nada malo.  
Pero, me temo que sí.

El me comunica las dificultades que tuviste con nuestro bebé, dificultades graves por las cuales vos y nuestro angelito partieron de este mundo muy pronto.

Decir que me siento destrozado es poco. No hay palabras que describan cómo me siento en este momento. Era lo único; lo único que quería, no pedía nada más. ¿Ves? ¿Ves por qué digo cosas como las del principio? La vida no siempre nos depara lo mejor.

Le pido a este médico que me deje entrar y acercarme a voz, aunque sea, por una última vez. Se me concede ese deseo, y por consiguiente, me asomo hacia la puerta de tu habitación, llevo mi mano hacia el picaporte... y entro.

Ahí estás; tan linda como siempre. Pero... no, no sos la misma, te ves diferente. Tu piel está más..¿oscura tal vez? Sí, más oscura. Tus ojos están cerrados y no se me permite ser testigo de una de tus miradas como último deseo. De todos modos, verlos no me hubiese contentado, es decir, se verían tan...no se, tan carientes de vida, de ese brillo especial.

Me acerco a vos y te toco. Estás fría. Tomo asiento a un lado, entrelazo tus dedos con los mios, miro hacia arriba y pregunto a dios por qué, por qué no me dio aunque sea un día más.

Shut the door, turn the light off  
I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you I cannot hide this  
Even though I try  
Heart beats harder, time escapes me  
Trebling hands touch skin, it makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know i'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time  
I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today

Close the door, throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded, Dont wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you, My judgements cloudy, like tonight's sky  
Hum's are silent, voices none  
Try to scream out of my lungs, it makes this harder  
and the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know i'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time  
I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today

Flash you out of my mind, going back to the time  
Playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet  
Dancing on my tiptoes, standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all

You know i'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time  
I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today

You know i'll be you life, your voice, your reason to be  
My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time  
I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today


End file.
